Glasses and Popular
by FreeingAlys
Summary: [COMPLETE!]My response to the HSM Romance Theme Challenge. 35 oneshots on my favorite HSM couple: Trelsi
1. Friends

**Friends**

"We're friends, right?" Troy asked Kelsi shifting his position on the ground they were laying on.

Kelsi smiled lightly in the dark as she stared thoughtfully at the stars above her. "Sure Troy." She answered and she almost hated answering it. She loved Troy, deeply and truly, but he didn't seem to want to go anywhere else but friendship.

"Good. I have to tell you something." Troy told Kelsi and she pried her eyes away from the stars and she shifted her gaze at Troy.

"What?" She asked him wanting him to spill everything to her, she loved listening to him talk, and she loved to be there for him.

"I don't think I'm going to go into basketball next year." He told her refering to entering their senior year.

Sitting up on the grass Kelsi looked at Troy with a twisted look on her face, she knew he was being way past crazy. "Your Dad will kill you. You know that right?" She asked him and Troy nodded his head lazily.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't care. I think I just want to concentrate on music and the school musicals." He told Kelsi and she couldn't help but smile at him, every since that school musical two years ago Troy had been talking to Kelsi about music, but she never thought he was for real.

"Wow Troy. That's big." Kelsi told him her voice barely above a whisper.

"I know. But I had fun that year with you and Gabby and everything. I want to have that year over again, for as long as I can." He told Kelsi and she smiled again, and part of her face flushed red and she prayed that Troy couldn't see it.

"You want Gabby and everything?" She asked him, her heart racing one hundred miles per hour, she wasn't meaning to, but she could feel the conversation slipping into a certain direction.

Troy lightly shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. I mean we had fun when we dated, but we broke it off…" He trailed on and Kelsi nodded her head again.

"Well maybe it wasn't supposed to be." She told him, hoping that maybe he'd see her in a different light.

Kelsi turned her head to Troy and she saw him smile at her. "That's why you're my friend Kels, you always know what to say to make me feel better." Troy told Kelsi and she turned her head away from Troy. Friends. That's what she was to him, and she knew part of it was her fault.

"Friends." She whispered in the dark and she could almost feel Troy nod his head in response.

"Yeah…" He said and Kelsi could feel the tears rise to her eyes. She knew it wasn't fair, but she couldn't be Troy's friend anymore. She wanted to be more. She'd wanted to be more since she was a freshman and she was sick of never getting what she really wanted.

Turning from the opposite side of Troy Kelsi faced him. "Troy…" She let out, not sure of what she was even going to say.

"What?" He asked facing her instead of the stars.

Kelsi looked into Troy's eyes and she smiled lightly at him. "I really like you." She told him hoping he'd just get what she meant so she wouldn't have to further explain.

"Yeah…I like you too." He responded and Kelsi knew that he didn't really know where she was getting at.

Sighing more to herself then anyone else Kelsi tried again. "No I mean, I like you. Like really like you." She spat out and then she felt her head grow light. He would think she was crazy, he wouldn't want to be near her after this. She knew it.

Twisting his face in a confused look Troy shrugged his shoulders. "What do you mean?" He asked and Kelsi sighed again.

"I mean I _like _you. I've liked you since we were freshman. And since that musical and our friendship I think I've grown to love you." She told Troy and she felt his eyes burn holes into her.

"Really?" He asked and Kelsi nodded her head, making her glasses bob on the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah. You think I'm insane." She told him, predicting his thoughts.

"You're right I do." Troy replied and Kelsi felt herself go fainthearted. "I think you're insane for not saying this earlier." And then Kelsi felt a smile spread across her face.

"Really?" She asked needing that confirmation.

"yeah." Troy replied and then he reached across the grass and pulled Kelsi's head towards his. He gently laid his lips on hers and then pushed his tongue in her mouth.

In a motion Kelsi massaged Troy's tongue with hers, and she felt her heart explode at the feeling of actually kissing Troy Bolton. Pulling away Kelsi smiled at Troy. "So friends?" She asked him and Troy nodded.

"Yeah…friends." He answered and then he pushed his lips against Kelsi's again. Falling on the grass the couple found themselves in tangled in each other for hours.


	2. Running

**Running**

You were always running. Or at least it seemed that way. I caught you off guard so many times, and you'd whisper something magical in my ear. I never understood it, but I think that I do now. You were scared, so you were running, I was like that at one time too. I ran away with my music in hand, it was my salvation from the world, high school, and kids like you. You were running from your Dad, basketball and expectations, I understand that about you so much.

Now you're sitting across from me in some rundown fast food joint and I want to say something too you, but I can't. you ran away, and you ran far. Your Dad and Gabby both called me asking where you went, but I didn't know. So I got in my own car and went in search of you, and I found you. The moment I saw your face in the booth I thought it was fate that I ran into you, but you didn't seem all that surprised that I found you. "Why did you come Kels?" You ask me and I look over at you, and automatically I'm thrown into a different world. The one where we started to be friends.

It was our junior year of high school and we started to talk, we did do that musical together after all, and we became friends somewhere along the line. I thought that I could get to know you really well, and I guess I did. I knew you were here. "I don't know. I just came here." I tell you truthfully and you nod your head, spilling your brown hair all over your face. "Let's get back." I say and you look over at me and your eyes grow serious. The look I've seen plently of times.

"No." You simply answer and I shrug my shoulders at you.

"Why Troy?" I ask you and now it's your turn to shrug your shoulders.

"I don't want to go back and face him." You answer and I know what you're talking about, your Dad, it's been a subject of our friendship for a really long time now.

"Just tell him you don't want to do basketball anymore. He'll get over it." I tell you, hoping you'll finally take my advice and get it all done with.

"It's hard." You tell me and I nod my head at you again.

"I know. But I'm here…I always will be." I tell you and you smile at me, I think it's the most real smile I've seen on your face for sometime.

"Thanks Kels." You respond and I smile back at you.

"I'll be here for you whatever you need Troy." I tell you and you lean forward, closer to me in the booth.

"I've always liked you Kesli." You tell me and I feel my heart flutter against my chest.

"Yeah?" I ask and you respond by lifting your hand up and lightly touching my hair, that's now an inch below my shoulders.

"Yeah, I've wanted to ask you out for like three months now." You say and I smile at you from behind my glasses, those are words I've wanted to hear for a long time now.

"Why didn't you?" I ask you and you shrug your shoulders and you pull your hand away from my face.

"I don't know." You reply.

I smile over at you and I hope that I can help you, because you've always meant something to me. At first you were the star basketball player, then you were my lead, then my friend, and now whatever we are. And you always were there with me. "Well I say yes." I tell you and you smile.

"Thanks Kesli, you're amazing." You say and you lean close to my face, so I can smell that rootbeer that you drank ten minutes ago. I close my eyes lightly and feel as you lean closer to me and lightly touch my lips. I touch yours back and we kiss each other. We move our lips together and apart in one motion, like we were born to do nothing but kiss each other. You run your tongue through my mouth and I do the same to yours, and I never felt more at home then when I was sitting with you in that moldy booth miles from home. s


	3. Song

**Song**

I walk into the music room and I catch Kelsi sitting behind the piano. She's lightly strumming on random chords, carefully putting a song together. "Hey Kelsi." I greet her as I walk closer to the piano's bench.

Looking up at me Kelsi smiles at me from behind her glasses. "Hey Troy." She says back and my eyes drift to the sheet music that is sitting on the piano. I read the lyrics you have and take notes of the music notes on the page, even though I can't really read them.

"It looks good." I say to her and I sit next to her on the bench.

Kelsi shrugs her shoulders and picks her pencil back up off the piano. "I don't know. I'm not sure about this one." She tells me and then she starts to play some more chords, and then she writes them down.

Smiling at her I take in her writing process and I realize why we're dating. Kelsi Nielson isn't like all the rest of the girls I've really known or have dated. She's one of a kind, and when she writes a song, it's the best way to see her. She lets you know her through her songwriting process, and that is something I've never known in someone. "I'm sure it's fine." I tell her, trying to convince her she's perfect in every way.

Kelsi shakes her head and writes more lyrics on her sheet music. "I don't know, I feel so disconnected from it." She tells me and I nod my head in understanding. I always was that way with basketball, if I didn't feel like I was part of the game, I really couldn't play.

"I know what you mean Kels." I tell her and I set my own finger down on a key. The music feels the room and Kelsi swings her head over at me.

"That's it!" She says and she nods toward the key. "Play it again." She tells me.

I do and she plays what she already had. The chords and the key blend perfectly together, and when I glance over at Kelsi again she is smiling from ear to ear. "Perfect." She says and I nod my head, it was perfect.

"Yeah, it's great." I tell her and Kelsi picks up the sheet music and puts it in her bag.

"I guess I'm done for this season, that was the last song Darbus needed for the musicale." She tells me using Mrs. Darubus' lingo and I laugh.

"What do you want to do tonight?" I ask her and Kelsi shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know. Celebrate the fact I finally got my song done?" She suggested. "Not that well, but I got it done." She added and I felt my heart sink, Kelsi never could see how talented she was writing songs. And it always made me feel horrible.

"Your song was great Kelsi." I tell her and she smiles sweetly at me.

"That's nice Troy, but I don't know…" She tries again trailing off.

"It was great." I tell her again leaning into her face. "All your songs are great." I add making sure she knows what I'm saying.

Kelsi smiles at me again. "Thanks Troy." She says and I nod my head at her.

"No problem." I say and then I kiss her on the lips. She kisses me back lightly and I smile inwardly. Nothing could be better then watching Kelsi write a song.


	4. Death

**Death**

I stood in front of her casket twingling her favorite necklace along my neck. Tears were fresh in my eyes, and I tried to keep them from falling down my cheeks, but it wasn't an easy fight. Troy stood next to me, wearing a brand new tux and looking like he was trying hard not to cry. I placed my hand in his and watched as his head turned to mine. He offered me a small smile and I smiled lightly back at him. He was so great, better to me then I think I really deserve. The minister was still reading passages out of the Bible and I wished he'd quite. I hated the fact that my Mom was dead, in some twisted part of my mind I just wanted to bury her and move on. I guess I just want the pain to go away.

I looked over at my Dad who was staring at Mom's casket like he wanted to throw up, and I really couldn't blame him, when I found out I actually did throw up. She was on her way to work, a truck stalled twenty feet in front of her, she was going to fast to stop. The moment I found out how she died exactly, I couldn't get it out of my head. What she was thinking, how she was acting, everything she could've been doing or feeling right before. It's never left my mind. I was with Troy when I found out, we were shopping at the mall when Dad called on my cell. I collapsed on the floor, right in the middle of the mall when the words slipped from Dad's mouth. Troy poured his lemonade on me to wake me up, and then I told him. Troy did nothing but simply wrap me in his arms, and he let me be in a state of shock.

That was all four days ago. And now I was standing outside watching as the minister finished reading from the Bible, he walked over to Mom's open grave and mumbled a few words. I hated the picture that was being played out in front of me, but I couldn't stop it. I jumped slightly as Dad moved from my side and dropped a rose gently on Mom's casket. I did the same and then walked quickly back to Troy and held his hand again. I watched as the casket was lowered into the six foot deep hole and the dirt was pushed over the wooden box. I flinched as the whole was completely covered and the minister walked again. It really happened. Mom was dead.

I felt as people moved away from me and Troy. Dad leaned over by me and rested a hand on my shoulder. "We're going back to the house to gather. Come when you're ready." He told me and I nodded my head in understanding. I felt as Dad walked away. I felt bad for him, he didn't know how to react to Mom's death on his own. And he really didn't know how to help me through it. Besides going over how she died exactly, Dad and I haven't talked about her death.

Sighing I walked away from Troy and I leaned my Mom's headstone. It read all that was true about her. When she was born, when she died, that she was a great person, wife and Mother. I finally released the tears that were in my eyes and let them flow. Troy sat next to me and he put his hand on my shoulder, just like Dad had moments ago.

"I'm really sorry." He croaked out, and I could tell that he felt like crying. Even though he didn't know Mom as well as I did, he still knew her. We'd been dating for six months now, and he'd been over at my house about ten times. He stayed for dinner three times, and Mom cooked it. The whole time he'd stay over it was in my room or in the backyard, but Mom did let him in and she checked on us every twenty minutes. So he knew who she was and what a great Mom she really was.

"It's fine." I whispered back at him and I reached my hand forward and lightly touched the gray marble that made up Mom's headstone.

"What can I do?" He asked watching me closely as I ran my fingers across the stone.

I shrugged my shoulders and took my hand back. Turning to face Troy I looked him in the eye and took his hands in mine. "Just be here for me. It's all I need from you." I told him and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, of course. I'll be here whenever you need me Kelsi." He told him smiling slightly and I realized right then and there that I loved Troy more then anything in the world. He was the best thing that had happened to me since I started high school. I couldn't imagine going through any of this without him, he was everything.

"Thanks." I told him and I smiled up at him, for the first time in four days. "I love you." I told him for the first time and I watched as his eyes grew wide.

"Really?" He asked and I knew he thought I was just saying it because of the circumstances we were in, but I wasn't. I really loved him.

"Yeah, you're my whole world. I love you." I told him again, loving the taste of the words on my mouth.

"I love you." He whispered back at me and I smiled more widely at him.

Leaning over I kissed him softly on the lips and I felt him kiss me back. Almost hating the mixture of feelings in me I couldn't let go of the pain that was suffocating my heart, but Troy had the best way of delaying it.


	5. Leaving

**Leaving**

She was leaving, and there wasn't anything that Troy Bolton could do about it. He was watching her pack the last of her bags and boxes into the big rental truck that her parents had rented. Kelsi Nielson, his girlfriend for one year, was moving across the country to New York. And there wasn't anything that Troy could do to stop it. Kelsi shoved the last of it in the truck and she shut the sliding door. Smiling lightly she walked over to Troy and took him by the waist.

"Hey you." She whispered looking up at him and Troy tried to smile back at her, but he really couldn't manage.

"Hey." He said back, not bothering to mask the sadness and frustration in his voice. "This sucks." He said after a moment of silence and Kelsi nodded her head in agreement.

"I know. But I told you, my parents say I have to come. It's really unfair, I only have a year left of high school…I should just be able to stay." She mumbled laying her head down on Troy's shoulder lightly.

Troy nodded his head and started to roll his thumb across Kelsi's lower back. "I know. I hate it." He mumbled back, hating the reality he was standing in. Within the next few minutes Kelsi would be gone and out of his life forever.

"I'll call you." She told him lifting her head back up and looking in Troy's eyes.

"I know…but it'll be hard to keep a relationship going." He told Kelsi, bringing the truth of their situation out. Since Kelsi showed up at Troy's house and told him the news about her move, neither of them had really talked about it. Not really anyway, neither one of them cam to grips with the fact that Kelsi would be three thousand miles away, not teenager could keep a relationship like that alive.

"I know…but I want to really try." Kelsi told Troy, being the optimistic person that she was, and Troy was grateful for it. He loved Kelsi, every ounce of who she was and everything she did and said. He loved her.

"You're great." Troy whispered to Kelsi and he hugged her tight, knowing that their minutes were draining away.

"I love you Troy Bolton." Kelsi replied peeling herself from Troy's body.

Troy smiled down at Kelsi through her glasses and nodded his head. "I love you too Kelsi Nielson." He mumbled and he stroked her long dirty blonde hair.

Kelsi smiled at him and nodded her head. "It's getting to be time." She told him turning from him to her parents, who were gathering the very last of what they needed for the move.

"Yeah." Troy let out, it was all that he could say. His mouth was growing dry and his heart was racing ten times the normal speed. He was losing Kelsi, the one girl he ever truly loved. And he hated it.

Kelsi turned back to Troy and smiled at him again, "I'll call the second we get there. Promise." She told Troy and he nodded his head again.

"Okay." He replied and he smiled at Kelsi. He was going to miss seeing her day to day.

"Kels, let's go!" Troy heard Mr. Nielson yell and Kelsi turned around.

"Yeah Dad!" She replied and she lightly touched Troy's hand, and Troy realized how much he was going to miss her touch.

"Bye Troy." She told him and Troy felt as Kelsi let go of his hand and walked towards her car.

"Bye Kelsi." Troy replied and Kelsi smiled again. She walked to her car and slid in the backseat, behind her parents. "I love you." Troy mumbled as Kelsi waved at Troy from behind and door.

Troy waved back and Kelsi's Dad put the car in drive and drove quickly down the street, and Troy knew he was most likely going so fast to refrain from changing any minds. Watching the car and truck turn the corner Troy was left with nothing but a numbing feeling in his heart. Kelsi was gone, she was really gone. And he was left empty inside.


	6. Reunion

**Reunion**

He caught a glimpse of her hair in the store window. Spinning around he saw the back of her head making its way steadily down the street, it was her, it really was her. Walking quickly he made his way to her side, lightly touching her shoulder she stopped walking and she faced him. "Troy?" She asked regonizing his features.

Smiling wide Troy nodded his head. "Yeah. Kesli, I can't believe it's you." He breathed out, Troy hadn't seen Kelsi since high school graduation, that's when she left to New York to pursue her songwriting career.

Kelsi smiled happily at Troy and nodded her head. "Yeah, same. Wow, Troy Bolton. I never thought I'd see you again." She told him and she watched as he nodded his head.

"I thought you were gone and out of my life forever." He agreed before looking quickly down the street. "Look, you want to grab a quick coffee? I mean, if you're not like heading to the studio or anything…" He trailed off and Kelsi laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not to sure about the studio thing, but yeah, I'd love some coffee." The twenty-year-old agreed and the couple walked quickly down the street to the coffee shop.

Once they entered the dimly lit coffee shop Kelsi and Troy walked up to counter and ordered their drinks. "Low fat vanilla soy latte." Kelsi ordered quickly and Troy looked at her sideways.

"Low fat? Soy? That's not the Kelsi." He stated and Kelsi shook her head sideways, spilling her shoulder-length over her shoulders.

"Nope. I'm different now." She agreed and Troy smiled at her, he could get used to this Kelsi. Hell, he could get used to any Kelsi.

"I could get to like this Kelsi." He told her and then he ordered his black coffee.

"Just black? Now that's the Troy I still know." Kelsi commented as the waiter handed them their coffees.

"I take my drinks seriously. Black or nothing." Troy told Kelsi as they both sat at a table.

The enviroment grew quiet as the couple sipped on their hot beverages. Troy racked his brain for anything to talk about, he hadn't seen Kelsi for two years, and he wasn't up for loosing her again. "How's the music?" He asked her and then he watched her face smooth out with feeling it was the look that Troy was used to see on her face.

"It's great! I actually was headed to the studio, but I was heading there early. The girl who's singing my songs is awesome, I couldn't be more lucky." Kelsi commented as she gripped the hold on her latte. "How's your stuff?" She asked and Troy nodded his head.

"It's great! I'm coaching a kids basketball team now. It's so nice to work with young people, they are full of life." Troy told Kelsi and she nodded her head with a soft smile on her face.

"The being on a team didn't work out?" She asked him and Troy shook his head. The last time he saw Kelsi he was trying to get on a team, but it was difficult with his Dad and his lack of wanting to play the game. So he stuck to teaching it.

"No. I didn't want it enough. But coaching is perfect for me, I love it." Troy filled Kelsi in and she nodded her head from over her latte. She took the sip and set the object.

"I missed you." She blurted out, and then lightly set her fingers over her lips. "I didn't mean to say that…" She mumbled as she looked down at the table and Troy smiled.

"I've missed you too Kels." He told her. Reaching his hand out Troy lightly touched Kelsi's and he smiled as she looked up at him. He really had missed her, he thought about her from time to time during the whole two years. He missed her more then anyone he had ever missed. "I've been thinking about you a lot. I miss being together." He admitted and Keslis nodded her head.

"I know, I've missed who I was with you. Plus, you were the only one who ever saw my music the way you did." She told him and she almost felt embarrassed. Btu she knew it was true. "I want my life with you again."

Troy smiled at Kelsi and he nodded his head. "Me too. I've never loved anyone the way I've ever loved you." He told her.

Troy gazed at Kelsi and watched as she smiled at his words. "Yeah, me too Troy." She said back.

Leaning over the table Troy lightly touched the side of her face and smiled at her again, he couldn't help but smile being around Kelsi again. It was almost like a dream, she was back in his life and he could hardly believe it. "I love you." He said and then pressed his lips against hers softly. She kissed him back and Troy didn't feel happier.


	7. Sports

**Sports**

He loved sports, she knew, she knew the day she met him and the day they started dating. She just always figured that love would be held higher then sports. But it didn't. He loved her. He told her that much, but it was the sports that drove him to what he wanted. Basketball, she never even understood the damn sport. She came close to hating it, but that was mostly because Troy Bolton chose it over Kelsi Nielson.

Tears spilled down her face that day he told her. The were driving back to school from lunch, and he told her he needed to concentrate on the rest of the season, he needed to get into a university and play. It was what he truly wanted, she knew, she had asked him twenty times and it was always the same response. She spent the last of her classes in the bathroom bawling her eyes out. She went home that day to cry it all out on her pillow again. Troy was breaking up with her for basketball. That stupid game. But it was everything to him, she knew it, but it still hurt her. She thought maybe he'd try to make it work with all of it, but he didn't even try.

Kelsi called him at midnight the day after he broke up with her. She grilled him about the future, their love and basketball until he finally came clean. It was his Dad, he was pushing him and making him feel like Kelsi was in the way, even though she really wasn't. They cried together that night, and they made up. But there was still no way they could be together, not again. Even though Kelsi fully understood what was going on, she knew that Troy's Dad would stand in the way of them, it wouldn't work.

So she cried the next night. She went through the shoebox she had of her and Troy. It held mixed CDs, love letters, pictures, lists, promises, she cried harder with every object she peeled out of the small box. It was over, their love was over. All because Mr. Bolton thought that basketball was the best sport on earth. Granted, Kelsi did know that Troy loved the sport, but she really didn't think that he'd break up with her for it. She really didn't.

She couldn't sleep since he broke it off with her. Every night she sat against her wall and wrote down lyrics for her songs. It was the only thing she could do at night. Two weeks after it was broken off Kelsi tried to sleep, she tossed and turned in bed for five hours before finally giving up. Since then she took the time to write down lyrics, she did the music in the day when she could really pound on the keys. But at night she listened to the midnight air, wrote lyrics and cried. It was all she could do, to Kelsi losing Troy was close to her world shattering. And she wrote about it. Twenty sad love songs sat on her desk, with some chords and keys to go with the lyrics. Twenty sad love songs spoke the truth about her lost love for Troy.

Kelsi always thought about sending the lyrics to Troy and seeing how he'd react. But she knew that was stupid and childish. So she stuck to sitting on her bed every night and crying. She thought it was what was left of her life. Until two months after the breakup. The sound of the phone ringing shrilled loudly throughout her room, glancing at the clock she saw it was four in the morning. Jumping off her bed Kelsi picked it up quickly, hoping that it hadn't woken up her parents already. "Hello?"

"Kels." She heard Troy say and she felt her heart skip about eight beats. He was calling her, for the first time since she called him that night to grill him about the break up.

"What's going on?" She asked him falling down on her bed while pressing the phone very tightly to her ear.

"I miss you." He blurted out and Kelsi felt her heart soar. Those were the best words she'd heard in a really long while.

"Yeah Troy…I miss you." She told him back and she smiled in her dark room. "I really do." She added making sure he knew exactly what she meant.

"I want to get back together. I don't care what Dad says. I love you." Troy told Kelsi and she nodded her head, even though he couldn't see her.

"I love you." She whispered back. They talked until it was time to leave for school, the whole time Kelsi felt more happy then she had for a long time. She had missed Troy. She fell apart without him in her life and she was glad that he was make. Sports or not, Troy would always love her.


	8. Musical

**Musical**

Kelsi Nielson walked up behind her boyfriend, Troy Bolton, and clasped her hands around his eyes. He lightly jumped and she choked down a giggle. "Who is it?" Troy asked in a monotone, like he knew exactly who it was.

"Guess." Kelsi whispered in his ear and she saw him smile from the side of his face.

"Um a complete jerk?" He asked and Kelsi dropped her hands away from Troy's eyes.

"You're so mean!" She exclaimed and he turned to face her.

"I know." He said and then he planted a kiss on her lips. "So, what are we doing today?" He asked her and Kelsi simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Why would we do anything today?" She asked slyly. Of course there was plenty of reason to do something and celebrate. It was Troy's birthday, and Kelsi had a plan all figured out for him.

"Now who's being mean?" Troy asked and Kelsi knew that it was time to spill her well devolped birthday plan.

"Okay, okay. We are going to see RENT!" She told him and she smiled widely.

Troy's eyes widened and he smiled at Kelsi. "Really?" He asked her and Kelsi nodded.

"Yep, the tour dropped by this state this weekend." She told her boyfriend. Although Kelsi and Troy had only been dating for a couple of months, and Troy wasn't all that huge on the musical thing anymore, he still enjoyed them well enough.

"Awesome. You rock." He lightly added and Kelsi laughed at him, she was really growing to love him.

"The show starts at seven tonight. So meet me at the door." She told him and then she quickly walked away, there was still more to do for his birthday surprise.

At seven Kelsi spotted Troy walking through the crowd to meet her. "Hey!" She exclaimed once she saw him.

Troy quickly smiled at Kelsi and then kissed her on the cheek. "Hey." He told her back.

"Are you excited?" She asked as they paved their way to the front door of the theatere.

"Yeah I am." Troy answered nodding his head. "You've told me about this musical so many times, I'm past ready to actually see it." He told Kelsi and she smiled again. This was going to be a great night.

After the musical Kelsi and Troy basically bounded out of the theatere. "That was way better then you could've ever described it." Troy annouced as they made their way down the street.

"I know, it's amazing." Kelsi agreed. Troy pulled away to make his way back home but Kelsi stopped him. "We're going somewhere else." She told him and Troy shot her a quizzical look. "Just follow me." Kelsi convinced him.

Crossing the street the couple made it to a tree and Kelsi paused by it. "You took me to a tree?" Troy asked confused and Kelsi nodded her head in response.

"Yeah…just wait." She added in a mumbled as she reached into her pocket. From there she fished out a small hunting knife and held it up in the night air. "Here." She stated and Troy flashed her another confused look.

"I don't get it…" He finally admitted and Kelsi shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought that we could carve our names into the tree…." She told him, holding out her last breath, in hope that Troy would like the idea.

"Really?" He asked his girlfriend arching up his eyebrows.

Kelsi nodded her head again and looked up at Troy through her glasses. "Yeah. You like it?" She asked and Troy nodded his head right away.

"Yes. It's amazing. That you Kels." He answered and Kelsi smiled at her boyfriend.

"No prob." She responded and then she took the knife to the tree. Carefully she wrote Troy + Kelsi into the tree and then she looked up at Troy. "What do we equal?" She asked him, not sure of what his answer would really be. She was on the brink of love, but she could never tell how Troy felt for sure.

Troy glanced over at Kelsi from the tree for a solid minute and then shoved his hands into his pockets nervously. "How about love?" He asked and Kelsi nodded her head.

"Just what I was thinking." She answered and she carved the word into the tree. Stepping back the couple looked at the tree. "So?" Kelsi asked reaching for Troy's hand.

"It's awesome." He answered and he looked over at Kelsi and her gaze followed. "I love you." He whispered and Kelsi nodded her head.

"I love you too." She told him and Troy smiled at her. Reaching down he kissed her on the lips and Kelsi didn't feel happier then she did at that moment.


	9. What If

**What If…**

He mumbled a quick sorry before turning from her and leaving the room. Feeling numb with nothing but pain Kelsi walked over to her bed and sat on it. Fighting the tears that wanted to spill down her cheeks Kelsi tried to figure out what happened. It seemed like everything was fine, yet somehow Troy had stood in front of her and broke up with her.

Finally allowing the tears fall down her face Kelsi took in the soothing feel of the water on her skin. It was over, it was really over. Troy Bolton didn't love her anymore, and it broke her heart more then anything. There were plenty of times in her life that Kelsi felt lower then low, but none of those moments came into comparsion to this one. She was crushed, not wanting to be loved was the worst feeling that Kelsi could ever experience.

Kelsi jumped lightly as her door opened and Troy walked back into the room. "I forgot my hoodie." He mumbled walking over to Kelsi's desk chair. Kelsi watched him silently as he peeled the fabric off the chair, and as he walked towards the door Kelsi jumped off her bed.

"Wait Troy…" She pleaded with him as tears still spilt down her face.

"Yeah?" He asked turning to face her, he looked sad and Kelsi could tell he regretted his decision but she couldn't figure out why. They were happy, Kelsi always thought they were. It didn't make sense to her, and she needed answers.

"What if it was all different?" She asked and she didn't know why. The words spilled out of her mouth before she could think about what she was asking.

Troy lightly shrugged his shoulders and kept his eyes off of Kelsi's. "I don't know. I can't live by what ifs Kelsi. I just can't." He finished mumbling the last words and Kelsi barely heard them.

"That's stupid Troy." She told him flatly, it was the truth. She couldn't understand why Troy was doing what he was doing. It wasn't fair.

"Sorry." He mumbled again and Kelsi sighed.

"I don't get it." She admitted taking a step closer to Troy and he flinced at her movement.

"Sorry." He said again and the repeat of the word erupted anger inside of Kelsi. He was making no sense and he was being beyond normal.

Sighing loudly Kelsi took another step towards Troy and kissed him on the lips. She pushed her lips against his hard, she wanted to get through to him. She wanted him to realize what an idiot he was being.

But it didn't work.

"I'm sorry Kels." He whispered lightly shoving her away. "We're over." He added and then he walked out the door.

Fighting the tears back again Kelsi went over all the what ifs in the relationship. What if she was better? What if he loved her more? What if? Turning from the door Kelsi threw herself on her bed and she cried herself to sleep.


	10. Wish

**Wish**

He walked into the room and my heart started to flutter. He was carrying a medium sized cake with seventeen candles on it. I smiled at him and shook my head he was really unbelievable. "You didn't have to do this Troy." I reminded him. I had told him weeks leading up to my birthday that it wasn't needed, but he still fought me.

Troy just nodded his head firmly and set the cake on my desk. "Yes I did Kels. It's your birthday you only turn seventeen once." He reminded me. I turned my head to the side and lightly bounced it up and down, he was right. Birthdays were a big thing.

"You're right I guess." I told him standing off my bed and walking to the cake.

Troy wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek. "Of course I am." He said and I laughed. "Alright, blow them out." He instructed me.

I turned to him with a sly look on my face. "Aren't you supposed to sing?" I asked him smiling wide.

Troy shook his head. "Not today. Blow." He said again and I lightly growled at him.

"Sure, you'll sing in musicals but not for my birthday." I mumbled turning back to the cake.

"Fine." Troy mumbled and he started to sing. "Happy birthday to you." He finished and I clapped my hands.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed and he nodded his head.

"Anything for you. Now make a wish and blow!" He told me and I nodded my head.

"Okay." I breathed out. I pinned my hair out of my face with my hands and closed my eyes. Carefully I made my wish and filled my cheeks with air. Then I let it all out on the candles and watched as the fire dissapered. "There." I said after the job was done. I clasped my hands together and smiled over at Troy.

"Great!" He exclaimed and he took a piece of the cake and handed it to me and then took one for himself. Sitting on the bed next to each other Troy turned to face me. "What'd you wish for?" He asked after he swallowed his first bite.

I shook my head and swallowed my own bite. "I can't tell you!" I told Troy. "It won't come true." I added and Troy smiled at me.

"Fine. Be that way." He said and then he took another bite of his cake.

"I will." I told him and I shoved another bite of cake into my mouth. After swallowing I turned to Troy. "This is good."

Troy nodded and finished off his piece of cake. "I know, I made it." He said and I laughed loudly.

"You're something." I told him finishing off my own piece of cake.

Troy turned to me and I watched his face soften. "A wish come true?" He asked and I smiled at him.

"Sure." I replied and I leaned over and kissed him. Our sticking lips pressed against each other quickly, and it was the best kiss I ever had.


	11. Fist Date

**First Date**

You walked into the room and sat next to me, the butterflies in my stomach started to flutter around more then before. I watched as you opened your notebook and looked to the front of the class, you were waiting for the bell to ring and for the class to start, like always. You always were the kind of person to be overly involved in her schoolwork. I never was, and I guess part of me wants to know more about you and who you are. I clear my throat lightly and it causes you to glance over at me. You smile nicely at me and I return the favor. Turning from my chair I sit facing you. "Hey Kels." I greet you, it was the nickname I had always used in my mind.

You give me a quizzical look and nod your head. "Hey Troy." You reply and I feel that much relieved you're actually talking to me.

"What's up?" I say dodging from the question I'm dieing to ask you.

You shrug your shoulders and your blonde hair bounces around lightly. "Nothing, just waiting for class to start." You reply in a manner that makes me feel stupid for asking the question. You really are the only person who has this effect on me.

"What plans do you for tonight?" I ask you and you look at me like I'm crazy, and I'm sure that's how I'm coming off.

"Not really." You say from behind your glasses and it's right then that I think I truly realize how much I love your glasses. They are you. I couldn't imagine a Kelsi Nielson without her glasses.

"Do you want to do something with me?" I sputter out nervously and I'm sure you can read right through me, you are the smart one after all.

"Like what?" You ask and I can see that you're trying hard to not smile, maybe I'm getting to you.

I shrug my shoulders and look at almost everwhere in the room except for your eyes. "I don't know…" Just then the bell rings and Mrs. Darbus walks into the room.

"It's time for class students! No cell phones, or any other device, I have some important news…" I stopped listening to what Darbus was saying as my eyes drifted to your desk. I see you started to right quickly in your notebook, maybe you're taking notes, but I can't be sure.

I turn my eyes back to Darbus and pick up every third word she says so I will be at least a little bit informed on the start of the year activities. From the corner of my eye I see a flash of white and your hand. I glance down at my desk and find a folded piece of paper on my desk. My heart starts to beat fast and I pick it up with my fingers. I gingerly open in and I glance quickly at you, you're staring at me smiling and I turn back to the paper.

_Troy,_

_I'd love to go out with you tonight. Where and when?_

I reread the note over a million times and I take in every inch of it, from the way your dot your ies, cross your tes and the way your handwriting is curved and brilliant. I smile to myself after I finish reading it for the last time. I set the note on my desk and pull out my pen, I quickly scribble my answer.

_Kels,_

_How about the park at nine?_

I finished writing it and folded it back up. With a quick glance up at Darbus I set the note on your desk and I watch you peel it open and read it quickly. You glance over at me and nod your head. I smile at you and then I turn back to the front of my desk and I know you do the same.

I block out the rest of the day as I think about my very first date with Kelsi Nielson, the girl who composed the play that changed my life.


	12. Let Me Tell You A Story

**Let Me Tell You A Story**

"So let me tell you a story…" Troy told Kelsi leaning closer to her on the carpeted floor of Kelsi's living room.

"No." Kelsi replied shaking her head, not wanting to hear yet another story. Troy seemed to be full of them lately. They'd been dating for a year and as their high school careers were ending Troy seemed to be full of high school memories.

"Come on! It's my first day as the team caption." He said, his voice reaching a higher register with a slight whine.

"No!" Kelsi protested again and watched Troy laugh at her.

"Whatever, I'm telling you." He fought back and Kelsi lightly slammed her fingers on his shoulders.

"No, pleeeease! Troy, please." She begged and Troy laughed at her extended words and begging.

"Gosh, do my stories suck that bad?" He asked acting hurt and Kelsi nodded her head.

"Um, yeah, they really do." Kelsi told him fighting back a smiled and failed at last moment.

"I hate you." Troy mumbled scooting away from Kelsi.

Kelsi let her face drop into fake sadness and scooted closer to Troy. "Aw, Troy! Don't hate me!" She told him reaching him on the floor and wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Why?" He asked looking up into Kelsi's eyes.

"Um…." Kelsi turned her eyes upward and tried to think of a reason good enough to say. "Because I'm too good for you to hate!" She joked and Troy let out a small laugh.

"You're hilarious." He commented and Kelsi nodded her head firmly up and down.

"I know." She told him, and watched as his eyes were still clouded with being upset that his story wasn't heard. She knew the look all too much. And she hated being the cause of it. "Let me tell you a story." She told him and he shook his head.

"No way!" He answered and Kelsi stuck out her bottom lip.

"Come on you want to hear it." She promised Troy and he smiled at her.

"Fine. Shoot."

Kelsi smiled and kissed Troy lightly on the lips. "I love you." She told him and he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I love you too." He replied and Kelsi smiled at him.

"Good." 


	13. Late

**Late**

Kelsi paced the hardwood platform in front of her door for the tenth time that evening. Glancing at the clock above her head she noted Troy was officially ten minutes late. Kelsi let out a sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest. It was only there second date and he was late. He'd never been late, with all the times they had hung out as friends and then on their first date. "Troy…" Kelsi sighed out as she looked out the glass portion of the wooden door. No sign of him.

"Oh, I thought you left already." Mrs. Nielson stated interrupting Kelsi's thoughts.

Kelsi looked up at her Mom and shook her head, bouncing her curls on her shoulders. "No. He's late." She simply stated, letting the words speak for themselves.

"Oh. He'll come." Mrs. Nielson said trying to sound upbeat, but Kelsi saw through it.

"Yeah…" She agreed anyway as she looked up at the clock again. Ten minutes late now. "Troy!" She breathed out angrily spinning in a small circle around the platform.

He wasn't coming, ten minutes late, he wasn't coming. Kelsi stepped back from the door giving up and started to walk towards the living room when she heard the door open. "Sorry!" She heard Troy breath out.

She turned around with a glare on her face and propped her hands on her hips. "About time." She stated and Troy flashed her an upset look full of guilt.

"I'm really sorry…Gabby needed to talk."

Kelsi let out a sigh and rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling. "Of course Gabby." She told him and Troy frowned at her.

"Don't be like that Kels. She's been having a hard time."

Kelsi nodded her head again in Troy's direction. "Yeah, I know. And she always needs Troy to help her." She spat out more angrily then she had intended, but it hurt Troy being late because he was with Gabby. He'd been comforting Gabby since their breakup and when Kelsi started to date Troy she started to grow frustrated with it. Even though she really didn't have a reason for it.

"She does. She really doesn't have anyone else Kels. You were fine with it before we started dating." He told her and Kelsi nodded her head again.

"Yeah, that was before you were late to our dates to be with her!" She pointed out and Troy turned his gaze to the floor.

Troy sighed and steeped towards Kelsi. "I'm sorry okay?" He asked and Kelsi shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah?"

"I am. Do you still want to go?" He asked setting his hands on each of Kelsi's shoulders and Kelsi took in the touch.

"Yeah, I'm all dressed up right?" She asked looking down at her pink dress.

"Yep. And you look beautiful." He told her and Kelsi smiled.

"You don't look too bad either." She told him taking in his black tuxedo and waist length tie.

"Let's go." Troy stated pushing is hand into Kelsi's and laced their fingers together. Kelsi smiled at Troy and they walked out of the house. As they stepped across the lawn Kelsi felt herself feel more comfortable with Troy then she had before. It was good being with him and she loved and enjoyed every minute of it. Troy had become her solid ground and she loved him more then anyone else in her life.

She scooted into the passenger's seat of Troy's car and watched as he turned the engine over and put the car in drive. Kelsi smiled at him and realized she never loved anyone more. He was sweet and there for everyone, and that was what she loved about it. And she was glad that she had him for her.


	14. Watch Me!

**Watch Me!**

"Watch me!" You begged me and I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time that afternoon. We were caged in the music room with nothing but a couple pages of my sheet music and you're oh so perfect ideas for the Senior musical.

"Fine." I mumbled shoving my glasses further up the bridge of my nose with my forefinger. I turned my gaze to you and you started to walk around the music room in front of the piano in a showtune-y sort of way and I let out a laugh. It was something Ryan and Sharpay would be proud of for sure. "No." I said after the laugh passed out of my lips.

You turned your facial expression to a sad one and dropped your shoulders. "Really?" You asked me and I nodded my head.

"Um, yeah. Sorry Troy." I replied and you smiled broadly at me, the smile I fell in love with all those years ago.

"It's fine. I knew you were the brains of this operation coming into this." You told me and I let out another laugh, you had a way of making me laugh like that. And I loved it about you.

I stood off the piano bench and walked over to you. "You're crazy." I told you and you shook your head.

"No I'm not." You say and I put my arms around your neck, the place that was most comfortable to be. You had become everything to me in the past few years. My best friend, my first boyfriend, my first kiss, first hug, first arm around the waist, and the best yet, my first confidant, you had become it all. And I loved that feeling more then anything.

"Yeah, you are. I am the brains afterall right?" I asked using your own wordage and you rolled your beautiful brown eyes at me.

"Watch me!" You say letting me go and taking a few steps away.

"Come on Troy!" I begged, but you shook your head.

"Nope. You're watching." You tell me and I turned from you quickly, causing my hefty sweater to bounce around my waist.

"I'm turned away." I announced after my body was completely turned from you.

"Watch me! Watch me!" You let out a couple more times. But even as a wide smile spreads over my mouth, I don't let up.

"No!" I say and then I hear you walk up to my back.

"Watch me!" You say again and you bounded to the front of me and started to dance again. But this time with no coordinace at all. You looked like a circus monkey.

I laughed at you and turned again, walking back to the piano. "I'm finishing this song." I say pressing my fingers on the keys as you put on another sulk face and slump against the side of the piano.

"Fine." You say as I start to sing the words to the song I almost finished hours ago. It was the last song that was needed for the Senior musical and I wasn't going to let it be a horrible one. Darbus was expecting something great, from the girl who'd been composing since the winter musical of my Junior year. Darbus needed another Twinkle Town over and over again.

You start to move around the floor againg and I let out a sigh. The song is good, it just might be the best it's going to get. So I stand up off the piano bench and walk over to you. "Fine." I say and you stop moving.

"What?" You ask me with a smile on your face and I know you know what I mean.

"I'll do it…" I mumbled, turning my gaze from you.

"What?" You ask me, a laugh playing on the edge of your lips.

"I'll watch you!" I say looking back up at you to see a smile on yoru face.

"Good, watch me!" You say again and you start to dance and I think it's for serious this time, because you dance pretty good.

"Wow Troy…" I say when you stop in front of me again.

"I know, good, huh?" You ask and I nod my head in response. "Good!" You tell me and kiss me quickly on the lips.

"You're amazing." I say and you nod you head this time.

"I know." You reply and I laugh again. You really are something.

"Shut up." I mumbled before pressing my own lips against yours. You're everything and you're perfect.

"Watch me!" You say again after my lips are no longer on yours and you bounce away from me again.

I groan loudly and step back with my hands in the hair. "Troy!" I let out, but you start dancing again. And I realize there was no better way to spend my evening. I could die happy living like this.


	15. Something More

**Something More**

I walked down the hall and watched you walk up behind Sharpay and start to talk to her. My heart sinks a little and I want to scream. But it's me, Kelsi Neilson, so I bite it back. I don't do anything. I just stand there, grasping my notebook and staring at you and Sharpay laughing and talking in that hall.

Like you were made for each other or something. I sigh and walk up to my locker and quickly open it. I just want to get it and then out quickly and smoothly. And then walk as far away from you as I can. I hate being reminded of how stupid I am. And the good thing that I blew.

I toss my notebook in my locker and pull out my US History book. That stupid class, I hate it. But it'll give me time to stare into space and think about you. Which I kind of hate. But I just want to get over you. I slam my locker shut, hard, hoping you'll hear it and know I miss you and hate me.

I turn on my heel quickly and walk out of the hall and into the direction of my class. Three weeks. It's been three weeks and I'm still hung up over you and everything. And I hate it so much. I haven't eaten for a week, I haven't written a song for the whole three weeks. It's just been…nothing. And I hate it.

My feet somehow carried me to my classroom and I slide into it. Keeping my face down, no one really wants to see me anyway. You were all I had going for me, and I actually tossed you away. I'm an idiot.

"_What do you mean?" You asked me looking both sad and confused at the same time. The same way I felt, but I didn't want to show it. It was too much for me and everything._

"_Just what I said. We should break up. I have tons going on Troy. I'm sorry." I tell you and you roll your eyes and stuff your hands into your pocket. _

"_Kelsi…" You say using that tone I've heard from you so many times before. You want me to forget it and just go on like normal._

_But I can't this time. I really can't. They always said growing up is hard. And it is. I can't do anything, I'm hardly functioning. And tossing a perfect boyfriend in the mix isn't helping at all. "Sorry." I say and then turn from you and walk away._

_I broke up with you and it was the end of the most perfect months of my life. And I couldn't even tell you why I did it. I just did._

I opened my history book and pretended to be reading. But I was really thinking of you and my whole life. It got harder after you were gone. But by then I was way to ashamed to tell you the truth. I'm so stupid.

Tears well up in my eyes and I try to push them back but I can't. This is hard. Life, school, growing up. It's hard. I feel the tears start to sink down my cheeks and then watch them splash off my book.

I can't stand this. I close my book shut loudly and walk out of the classroom. I hear the teacher call after me but I ignore her. I just can't take it. I walk to the bathroom and throw my book on the floor. I stare in the mirror and feel like breaking it. I'm just stupid. No other word could describe me.

We were something more and I threw it away.


	16. Dying To Know

**Dying To Know**

I glanced at him from down the hall and wanted to walk over to him and talk to him. About anything. But I couldn't, of course, it's just so me, so Kelsi Neilson. I can't talk to him, because I'm not as good as Gabriella or Sharpay. I'm just me, geeky piano/composer girl Kelsi. I'm not pretty or talented or talkative like his other girlfriend. I'm just me.

I sighed to myself and turned around and started to walk back down the hall. And it felt pretty horrible. I wanted to talk to him, about the new musical, his life, school, anything. I just wanted his sparkly eyes to beam down on me and his smile to be caused by me. But it was once again just me, and I'm way to chicken to do something like that.

Then I heard her laugh. I turned my head around and saw Gabriella standing there with him laughing really loud. Obviously wanting EVERYONE else to know that she thought something Troy said was funny. We get it. I shook my head and clutched onto my bag more tightly. I wanted to be that girl. More or less of course. I mean, there are some things I like about myself. And none of them include my outfit or my hair. Which I take as a pretty big bonus.

The girl was great at Minnie for Twinkle Town, but I HATE her glued next to Troy. And laughing. It's enough to ruin my day, seriously. I stopped mid-hall and turned around in the direction of the scene. I didn't want my day to be ruined. I just wanted to make stupid Troy laugh and beam his eyes down on me.

I started to move my feet back towards where they were last standing. I didn't care anymore. I really didn't. I knew what I wanted and I just…wanted it. It's like I'm dying to know what it'd be like to be in Gabriella's shoes. I'm dying to know how it really feels to make Troy laugh and to be the center of his world. Sure, I've dreamt about it and daydreamed, but it's really not the same thing is it?

I got within two feet of Troy-Gabriella had spun around and left-and took a huge breath. Sink or swim. Now or never. I walked in front of him and smiled and he smiled at me. "Hey Troy." I said all conversational like and he nodded his head at me.

"Hi Kelsi. What's up?" He asked me and I searched my brain.

What is up? I have no idea. "Not much…you know the usual." I said and I could tell from the look on Troy's face he was pretty much amused. That's just me, I amuse everyone with my geeky-ness and stupidity.

"How's the music coming?" He asked me and I nodded my head. It was you know, coming.

"Yeah it's fine. You auditioning?" I asked and prayed he'd say yes. He would have to. Troy is like the best actor for my music in forever.

"Of course. I couldn't pass up the opurtunity to play one of your charectors." He told me and I felt myself blush. Red cheeks and all. It was stupid really.

"Yeah and Darbus is excited!" I said and then felt my stomach flip over a few times. Did I just say that?

Troy laughed-really laughed-and nodded his head. "Yeah Kelsi. See you around." Then came the eye beam. The blue eyes beamed down on me as he touched my shoulder and then walked off.

I'd practically been dying ot know what that moment would be like. And it was the best one ever invented in the world. It was amazing really. I smiled and walked down the hall, completely out of it and completely happy.


	17. Secret

**Secret**

I sat at my keyboard, my hands placed softly on the keys as I waited for inspiration to hit. Although I'd been seating here for two hours already doing nothing but aimlessly hitting the black and white keys, I'm dedicated to completing the song. I really had to write it, the music had been blocking itself up inside of me for days and it was ready to come out, wether or not my Muse is ready. I sighed and hit a couple more notes before my phone started to ring on my bed.

I glanced over at it as I tried to decide if I really wanted to answer it or not. After the second ring I decided I might as well. "It's not liek this song is getting done today." I mumbled to myself as I scooped teh phoen off of my bed and pushed the talk button.

"Hello." I mumbled into the phone, sitting back down next to my keyboard.

"I have a secret." I heard the voice on teh other end mumble and I let out a laugh. Troy Bolton, he thinks he's something and just because I may agree doesn't really mean much.

"Oh really." I replied hitting a couple of the high notes of the keyboard. I wanted them to sing a melody to mean something. But they sounded like noise.

"Yep. And I bet you want to know what it is." He told me and I shook my head as I pressed the phone between my head and shoulder so that I could place both hands on the keyboard.

"Well if you say so." I told him and I heard him laugh, it's a game for us. Make one of us laugh and then the other on and on for hours. It's our favorite thing to do, and I love it. We're not dating or anything but we're boarding stupid love that's for sure. It might actually be annoying to listen to us. But we usually do it when it's just the two of us locked away in a closet, room or on the phone.

"I do say so." Troy rebuttled and I laughed again. This could go on for hours. Hours that I don't really have,  
needing to write a song and all.

"You know what, I'm actually trying to compose a musical masterpeice here Troy. What's teh big secret?" I asked my tone still light like it always is in these conversation of ours.

"Well I could tell you...but then I'd have to kill you." He told me and I burst otu laughing, that boy really does somethign to me. I could laugh with him for hours and hours and never feel bored or anything else.

"Then why did you call me again?" I asked him and he laughed.

"So I coudl hear your voice and you randomly hitting keys trying to write your masterpiece." He told me and I could really hear the sincerity in his voice. He sounded deep and sweet and like he really meant what he was saying.

"Oh." I breathed out hitting a couple of chords together, that sounded at least halfway decent.

"I liked that." Troy said and I smiled down at my keyboard.

"Are you listening to me?" I asked him putting on a fake annoyed voice. I always did hate it when other people heard me writing. I never liked that. I only like people to hear my music when I think it's done and ready for others to hear. But with Troy it was different. It felt really nice actually. Which is weird,  
not one has ever had me acting like this.

"Yeah." He answered adn I heard him rattle in the background. And then I wanted to know his secret and I wanted to know it for real.

"What's your secret?" I asked him and I heard him move the phone in his hair.

"My secret is that...you're beautiful." He told me and I felt my heartbeat in a fast and awkward pace. Troy Bolton. He's really amazing.

I picked my phone back up with my hand and looked intently at the white keys on my keyboard. "I have a secret too." I told him and I heard him let out a small chuckle.

"Oh yeah, what?" He asked and I took a deep breath before blurting out the words that sounded like the write thing to say.

"I love your secrets."


	18. Lie To Me

**Lie To Me **

He wished she'd just lie to him. Open her beautiful mouth and just lie, tell him what he really wanted to hear. Not what was real. She sat next to him on the park bench with sadness in her eyes. He couldn't hear any other noise then his heart beating rapidly against his chest. He wished she'd just lie to him.

"I'm really sorry Troy." She mumbled setting her hand on his leg. That touch used to be the best feeling in the world to Troy Bolton, now it was just cold and hurtful.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her his voice showing his saddness. After all this time, he couldn't believe she was doing this. He never expected her to, it surpised him more then anything.

"I'm so sorry. I just feel like I need to be on my own for awhile. It has nothing to do with you or us.  
I'm just confussed, with graduation and college and everything. I'm sorry." She explained, but it didn't do anythign to help Troy. He still felt miserable.

"Okay fine." He whispered scooting away from her touch, he couldn't stand to be so close to her when she was breaking his heart.

She sighed and fiddled with her pants like she wanted to do something, but Troy knew she couldn't help him at all. Nothign could right now. "I think I'm going to go." She told him and looked over at him.

Troy nodded his head while takign all of her in, he never wanted to forget the way she looked. He watched as she stood up from the bench seat and started walking away from him. Feelign his heart break over again Troy wished she would come back. He might have even loved her. "Wait!" He called out ot her and she turned around, tears falling down her face.

"Yeah?" She asked him wiping at her eyes.

"Lie to me." He told her and confussion appeared all over her face.

"What?" She asked him and he stood up off the bench.

"Lie to me. Tell me you aren't really doing this. Tell me you love me like I love you." He said and she started to cry more at his words.

"Sorry." She mumbled and then she turned back around adn ran out of his eye sight.

Sighign and stuffing his hands into his pockets Troy Bolton started walking his own way. As he pictured the look on her face when he said he loved her he knew Kelsi Nelson knew she was making a mistake, but she didn't know what else to do. And with that thought Troy felt a little better.


	19. Why?

**Why? **

She couldn't figure out why her locker was jammed. She was already two minutes late to English and she didn't need this. Letting out an annoyed groan Kelsi kicked her locker and shook her head. "Come on!" She yelled out at the pieces of metal.

She really hated that locker sometimes. "You okay?" She spun around and met Troy Bolton's face. Growing embarrassed Kelsi nodded her head.

"Oh yeah. It's just stuck." She mumbled pushing her glasses up further on her nose. She couldn't figure out why she was so embarrassed about Troy. He was jsut a guy. But a guy she really liked.

Troy smiled and let out a little laugh. "Yeah. I had this locker last year." He told her and Kelsi started to feel a little bit more at ease. They actually had something in commen, which had never happened before.  
Kelsi smiled and stepped aside as Troy walked up to the locker.

Troy kicked the bottom of the locker and then shook on the combination scroll. "There is should work now"  
He told Kelsi stepping back.

Kelsi smiled at Troy and dialed in her combination. Lifting the bar Kelsi opened the locker successfully.  
"Thanks Troy." She told him and he nodded his head.

"Yeah." He mumbled and then started to walk off and that's when Kelsi realized the obviouse.

"Why aren't you in class?" She asked him, Troy wasn't known for skipping. He was the star basketball player after all. He was needed in class.

Troy glanced back over at Kelsi and then took a couple steps back over ot her. "I didn't feel like going"  
He admitted and Kelsi nodded her head. She knew exactly how that felt, she just didn't think that Troy did.

Kelsi glanced down at her watch adn noted the time. "Hey, since we're already ten minutes late for class why don't we just go somewhere?" Kelsi asked not sure of what she was really saying or why.

Troy smiled at Kelsi and nodded his head again while stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Yeah okay." He answered and Kelsi smiled to herself. She never thought it was true or possible but her and Troy Bolton actually had things in commen with each other.

"OKay." She said adn they walked down the hall, towards the front doors of East High and Kelsi wondered why this day ended up like it did.


	20. Distraction

**Distraction**

She was just a distraction. Troy let out a sigh and watched as Kesli sat a couple tables down chewing softly on her pencil. Troy tapped his own pencil on his open Chemistry book and smiled to himself. Kelsi sat in her baggy jacket and hat and Troy wanted to just walk up to her and talk to her. But Kesli was obviously studying for exams, she didn't have time for small Troy Bolton.

Troy rustled in his chair and glanced back down at his book. He wanted to concentrate and study for the end of the year exam coming up. But he couldn't find his concentration. Kelsi kept coming back to his mind, like the distraction that she had become to him. Troy brought his pencil up to his mouth and nibbled on the end of the eraser for a second, just like he was watching Kelsi do. Slipping the pencil back out of his mouth he resumed to tapping his pencil on his book.

"Hey man!" Troy jumped slightly as he heard Chad plop next to him and hit him on the back softly.

"What's up Chad?" Troy asked his best friend and went back to staring at his book like Kelsi didn't exsist.

"Nothing with me, but obviously a lot for you." Chad stated and Troy glanced over at his best friend, who wore an suggestive glance.

"What?" Troy asked setting his pencil down and shaking his head at Chad. He knew that Chad was getting at something, but Troy couldn't figure it out.

"I'm not stupid man, you like Kelsi." Chad told Troy and Troy laughed. Chad was his best friend afterall.

"Okay." Troy mumbled and glanced down at his book.

"Just talk to her." Chad told Troy and stood up out of the table and walked away.

Sighing Troy watched Chad walk away and thought about his words. Glancing back at Kelsi Troy knew that Chad had a point. Maybe he should just talk to her. At least maybe she'd stop being such a distraction.

Troy shook his head and finally decided to go with his gut. Standing up out of chair Troy walked over to Kelsi and sat next to her. Smiling into her blue eyes Troy let go of everything and just talked to her and for the first time in months Troy didn't feel the distraction. He just felt right.


	21. Knight

**Knight**

Kelsi took in Troy and the bundle of chocolate that he was holding and instantly knew he was her knight. Smiling at him she nodded her head and took the chocolate for his hands. "Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, a smile on her face. Holding the chocolate in her hands Kelsi wanted to eat it in one bit, but she held back. She wanted to savor the moment she was having with Troy.

Troy smiled and nodded his head. "No problem baby." He mumbled and kissed Kelsi lightly on the lips.

Kelsi kissed Troy back and smiled as he backed out from the kiss. "You are my total knight." Kelsi told Troy and he let out a laugh.

"It's just chocolate." Troy stated and Kelsi nodded her head in agreement and laughed.

"Sure, but it's saving me from going insane trust me." Kelsi told Troy and unwrapped the first chocolate bar.

Peeling the wrapper back and exposing the perfect brown treat Kelsi glanced back up at Troy. "Women are nuts." Troy told Kelsi and Kelsi shook her head.

"Yeah okay whatever. You want a bit?" Kelsi asked settling back down in the couch, Kelsi's favorite place to sit in her and Troy's whole apartment. It was comfortable and relaxing just the way she liked the spend her afternoons and evenings.

"Sure." Troy answered and Kelsi broke him off a piece and handed it to Troy. Watching Troy slip the chocolate into his mouth Kelsi felt happy for the first time in years. She was thankful for getting as far as she did with Troy, he had to have been the best person in Kelsi's life. He was everything to her and she knew that she was everything to him.

Slipping her own piece of chocolate in her mouth, Kelsi felt her nerves calm and she felt peace. Smiling at Troy Kelsi leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, and he smiled at her. He really was her knight.


	22. Perfect

**Perfect**

Troy watched Kelsi hit a couple keys on her keyboard and he smiled at the sound that it made. It was the best sound that he had heard for quite awhile, Kelsi's songs always had that impact on Troy though, and he really loved singing them. Kelsi stopped hitting the keys and glanced up at Troy. "What?" She asked him noting the glance on his face and Troy shrugged his shoulders.

"It was wonderful." He stated and Kelsi shook her head. She couldn't believe him sometimes, he was a great boyfriend but Kelsi felt like he was lying half the time. Sure, he did sing her songs in Twinkle Town a year ago. But her new stuff was different from the days of twinkle town. Bottom line Kelsi didn't think it was good enough and she couldn't be completely sure that Troy didn't think the same thing.

"Yeah right." Kelsi mumbled and glanced back down at her keyboard.

"It was. You're wonderful Kels." Troy mumbled bringing his hand to Kelsi's back and rubbing it slightly, it was his move whenever he was trying to calm Kelsi, and Kelsi really like it. The rubbing motion actually did calm her, in a good way too, only in the way that Troy could bring.

Kelsi shook her head and Troy wished that she could see what Troy saw in her songs everyday. The songs were perfect in all ways possible and Troy was just as in love with them as he was with Kelsi. "Okay." Kelsi mumbled and hit a couple chords lightly as she considered his words. But in the end she really didn't believe them.

"Kels, your song-and all of them-are perfect. Everything about your songs are perfect. Really." Troy told Kelsi trying to convince her of what she really couldn't see.

Glancing back up at Troy Kelsi nodded. Those words she almost, kind of believed. The way that Troy said them, directly and firmly, told Kelsi that he was telling the truth. "I love you." Kelsi mumbled and she kissed Troy on the lips, letting him feel everything that she was feeling.

"I love you too." Troy stated back after the kiss smile and he nodded his head at her. "You're perfect, really." He repeated and Kelsi nodded her head.

"So you've been saying." She mumbled and Troy laughed at her. It was only a small part that made her even more perfect and Troy realized right then he really loved Kelsi in everyway.


	23. Shy

**Shy**

Kelsi was shy. She had always been, it was the only way that Troy had ever known her. She was the girl who sat in the back and did nothing except play her piano and write the wonderful songs that she would write. Troy loved to watch her from a distance when she didn't know he was watching. When she was alone it seemed like her shyness, her cover, went away.

Troy sat in the back of the music room with his notepad and started scribbling random doodles on his paper. Kelsi was sitting at the piano hitting on keys and trying to complete the rest of her song she was working on. Kelsi told Troy she'd be here, and Troy snuck in to watch her, even though Kelsi told him not to. But he loved to watch his girlfriend write her songs, it was the best way to spend the day.

Troy glanced up at her and caught her eye. Kelsi smiled and tapped the space on the piano bench next to her. Standing off of the metal chair Troy walked over to KElsi and sat next to her. "It sounds great." Troy told Kelsi and Kelsi nodded her head.

"I guess. I mean the hook is kind of rough." She mumbled and Troy nodded his head. He didn't agree, but he knew how hard Kelsi was on herself, and he wasn't going to disagree. She'd get it sooner or later.

"You'll get it. You always do." Troy convinced Kelsi and Kelsi laughed and hit a couple more keys.

"I guess so." Kelsi mumbled and Troy senses her shy cover coming back. It seemed to pop up a lot whenever Kelsi was writing in front of Troy and especially when they were talking about her writing.

"You want me to go back to my chair?" Troy asked trying to be as nice and comforting as he could be to Kelsi. He hated to see her shy and uncomfortable.

Kelsi shook her head and glanced up at Troy. "No. I mean, I want you here. It's just hard sometimes. Sorry." Kelsi mumbled and Troy shook his head, he couldn't even believe that Kelsi was sorry for it. He loved her, every part of her, and he wasn't going to make her feel sorry. Ever.

"Don't be sorry." Troy mumbled back as he wrapped his arm around Kelsi's waist. He leaned near her and Kelsi turned her head to glance at Troy.

"Thanks." Kelsi said and smiled at Troy.

"Sure." Troy replied and kissed Kelsi on the lips. Kelsi kissed him back quickly and turned back to her piano.

Troy smiled as Kelsi started to write more of the song and he knew that she was pushing the shy away to let him in. And Troy knew that took a lot from Kelsi and it meant a lot that she was trying.


	24. Smile

**Smile**

Kelsi's boyfriend of three months sat on his couch, a moody expression on his face. Kelsi walked up to him and plopped next to him on the couch. Leaning close to his face Kelsi let out a laugh, she loved it when Troy was trying so hard to be distant and moody. He was extra cute when he was doing it.

"Smile Troy." Kelsi mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and peered into his eyes.

"No." He mumbled and Kelsi laughed again, the tone in his voice really was one of a kind.

Kelsi set her leg across Troy's lap and glanced up at him straight forward. "Come on Troy. No one likes a frown." She said and Troy shook his head still.

"Come on Kelsi, this isn't exactly a smiling time." Troy told her and Kelsi heaved a sigh as she sat back on the couch, disconnected from Troy.

She brought her knees to her chin and shook her head. "What happened anyway?" Kelsi asked not even knowing the details for her boyfriend's sudden sadness. Having just walked into his house an hour ago, she found him in the same position, looking the same way.

"My team lost." Troy mumbled and Kelsi looked over at him with an amused look on her face.

"What?" She asked hardly believing it. Sports weren't really what Kelsi loved, but she couldn't even start to understand how someone could act like this over a lost game.

"They lost." Troy repeated and Kelsi nodded her head.

"Okay." She mumbled and started to pick on the edges of her jeans, sometimes she didn't even understand Troy.

"What?" Troy asked glancing at Kelsi for the first time in the hour she had been there.

"It was just a game is all." Kelsi mumbled and she heard Troy laugh.

"What?" He asked again and Kelsi shrugged her shoulders, knowing Troy had heard her. "They lost!" Troy exclaimed and Kelsi laughed and she watched Troy crack a smile.

"I don't get it." Kelsi told Troy, dropping her knees back to their regular position.

"Sorry." Troy said and Kelsi shook her head.

"You are really something." Kelsi mumbled and she glanced at Troy and saw him smiling at her. It was good to see him smile again, she hated not seeing that smile the second she got to his house that afternoon.

"I know." Troy said and leaned over to kiss Kelsi. "But you love me." He mumbled once he pulled away from the kiss.

"Yeah okay." Kelsi joked and Troy smiled at her again and Kelsi never felt better. There was nothing better then seeing Troy smile at her.


	25. Promise

**Promise**

"You promise?" Kelsi asked as Troy sat next to her and handed her New York Universities brochure.

Troy nodded his head and smiled at Kelsi. "Yeah, we'll both get in their just me and you." Troy promised and Kelsi nodded her head. She loved to hear Troy's voice, it calmed her and she loved that feeling.

"Okay." Kelsi nodded and looked down at the book in her lap. "If you really promise." She added, making sure that Troy really meant what he said.

"Yeah." Troy mumbled and Kelsi felt happiness bubble in her stomach.

Leaning over the table Kelsi kissed Troy quickly and glanced back down at the New York University brochure. That was what she really wanted and she was happy that Troy was going to be there right next to her. '

The promise only made it seem that much better, and made Kelsi want it that much more.


	26. Brilliant

**Brilliant**

She was brilliant, Troy it the moment that she said anything to him. She had a way of opening his eyes and getting him to see things that he hadn't regularly seen. She was amazing and brilliant and everything to him. She was the girl that got him through his roughest times, and made his best times possible. She was everything to him and he couldn't even imagine his life without her.

He watched as she walked across the stage and received her diploma from the principal, the same thing Troy had done earlier in line. He smiled and clapped as she twisted the thread on the top of her bright red cap and smiled at the audience. They were finally done with East High and they werent' going to look back.

Both Troy and Kelsi had been accepted to New Mexico State and they were excited. Troy was more excited for the college time that was coming up then anything he had been excited about in his life. Him and Kelsi were moving out and in together and would spend at least the next four years, finding themselves and having fun in college. It was something that Troy loved to think about.

Kelsi stepped off the stage and Troy watched her look at her rolled up diploma in her hands and he knew what she was thinking. New Mexico State. Kelsi glanced down at the line to Troy and Troy smiled at her. Kelsi smiled back and waved at Troy, Troy waved back and sat back in his chair.

As someone else went to podium to make a speech Troy felt like jumping up and down in happiness. Nothing could be better then the thought of college by Kelsi Neilson's side. Troy looked back down the line at Kelsi and saw her watching the speaker.

Kelsi Neilson really was brilliant and Troy was glade that she had picked him and stayed with him. It was something Troy never thought would be possible. Troy never figured he and Kelsi would be friend nonetheless a couple. But Troy was glade that it had happened, Kelsi was the best person that ever came in his life.

Clapping as the speaker finished her speech Troy realized he was in love with Kelsi and wanted to spend as long as he could with her. Troy glanced at his girlfriend again and smiled to himself. She was brilliant and the best thing he could've asked for.


	27. Shine

**Shine**

He could always shine and when he did he shinned brighter then anyone else. Kelsi sat at the piano on the far end of the stage and played her song for the musical as Troy sang along. East High's autotorum was completely packed for the musicale event and everyone was watching closely.

But Troy did stutter or mess up once so far, he was a pro at it. And it was only his first musical, Kelsi thought was completely amazing. Smiling as she read her sheet music Kelsi realized how much she really liked Troy. It was stupid, she had had a crush on him since she was a freashman. But now that was actually hanging around him and talking to him for long periods of times. She really liked him, it was more then a distant crush. It was a lot more.

But as Kelsi tipped her head up to watch Troy sing she realized who was standing next to him, Gabriella Montez, Troy's brand new girlfriend. They started to date three weeks before the opening night of the musical and they hadn't left each other's side. They were the next thing to in love.

But Kelsi didn't care, she still felt the feelings for Troy and she admired him from afar. It was Troy's ablity to shine that really drew Kelsi in, he was perfect to her in everyway and she loved him for htat. Troy was a person who could shine and light up lives miles away. He was the best person that Kelsi had come into contact with.

And even if nothing became of them rather then friends, Kelsi still admired him and loved to see Troy shine.


	28. Moonlight

**Moonlight**

Troy though that Kelsi looked the best in the moonlight. Which was exactly why he was driving her down the long rural road to a river at midnight, to watch her and for the mini-picnic of course. Smiling Troy glanced back over at Kelsi and watched as she flung her hand out the open window and let it ride the wind. "I love this time of night." She mumbled staring out of her window, a peaceful expression on her face.

Troy brought his eyes back onto the road and nodded his head, he already knew that one. Kelsi loved this time of night and Troy loved watching Kelsi in this time of night, they were a perfect match as far as Troy could really tell. "I know." Troy responded, keeping his hands tightly on the wheel. "Ready for the picnic?" Troy asked glancing over his shoulder at the picnic basket sitting on the back seat.

Kelsi brought her gaze from out the window over to Troy. "Yeah I am. This night is perfect, thanks Troy." Kelsi said and Troy smiled at Kelsi.

"Whatever makes you happy." He mumbled and Kelsi smiled back at him.

Troy fixed his gaze back onto the road as they reached their destination. "Here it is." Troy told Kelsi as he pulled the car to the side of the road and put it to a stop.

Kelsi glanced at the scene ahead of her and let out a laugh. "Wow Troy." She mumbled taking in the scene.

Troy reached over his back and brought the picnic basket onto his lap. "Ready?" Troy asked as Kelsi took in the place that they were in.

"Sure." Kelsi smiled at Troy and slid out of his car and walked a little ways out. "Where do you want to sit?" She asked as Troy locked the door.

Shrugging Troy shoved his car keys into his pockets and glanced at Kelsi. "Wherever you want." He told her and Kelsi smiled.

She took in the ground around her and nodded her head. "I like it right here." She announced and plopped down on the grass covered ground.

Troy stood where he was and took in Kelsi. The moonlight was spilling over, bringing out her blue eyes and deep brown hair. She looked beautiful. Smiling Troy walked over to her, dropped to the ground and opened the picnic basket. He was glad that he was with Kelsi, there had been other options over the years like Gabriella Montez, but Troy was really glade for Kelsi. She was everything that Troy wanted in his life.

Taking out the food products from the bag Troy smiled at Kelsi as she happily pounced at the food and unwrapped it all one by one. Kelsi looked up at Troy and smiled, making something in Troy's stomach tingle. He loved her, he realized in that moment. The mixture of the moonlight, the smile on Kelsi's face and the time of night made Troy realize it. "I love you." He mumbled as Kelsi unwrapped a brownie.

Kelsi glanced up at Troy and let out a laugh, the really happy kind. "I love you too." She answered back.

Smiling at Kelsi Troy wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her lips towards him until they lightly touched his. The moonlight had made the night magical and it was a night Troy knew he would never forget.


	29. Homework

**Homework**

"Troy!" Kelsi let out as Troy quickly took her pen away from her. The pair were cooped up in Kelsi's basement, as Kelsi tried to study for her History Final. But it was proving to be just a little hard with Troy messing around and stealing her pen. That had been the third time he ripped the pen from Kelsi's fingers as she jotted down notes.

"Come on Kels. You've been studying for an hour. Let's do something fun." Troy pleaded and Kelsi shook her ehad at her boyfriend. He was really crazy sometimes, Kelsi couldn't figure out why she agreed to date him somedays.

"Troy, I need to study for this. Or I'll flung and never get into NYU." Kelsi explained to Troy, like she hadn't already done that six times that afternoon. Her graduation and GPA was holding on the History exam, her worst subject.

Troy let out a sigh and sat on the couch while shaking his head. "Yeah I know Kels. But you need a study break. I mean isn't that why you study with your boyfriend? For the break?" Troy asked and Kelsi let out a laugh, not being able to hold it in any longer. Troy must be really bored, she realized as she watched him tap her pen on hi leg.

"No Troy. I'm studying with you so that maybe you might help." Kelsi informed her boyfriend and Troy smiled at her.

"I guess that makes sense to." He agreed and Kelsi nodded her head, bouncing her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah." She answered and Troy tossed her pen back at her.

"Fine study. I'll just sit here." Troy mumbled laying on the couch and closing his eyes.

Kelsi laughed again and turned back to her homework. Troy would do anything to get out of studying. "You're not going to help?" Kelsi asked and Troy shook his head, his eyes still closed.

"Nope." He mumbled and Kelsi nodded her head.

Troy Bolton. Kelsi sighed and went back to her history homework, while Troy's figure sat in the corner of her eye.


	30. Books

**Books**

Kelsi juggled the book in her hands as she made her way down the halls of East High. Sighign Kelsi adjusted the books in her arms, trying her best to not drop and spill them all over the floor. All she really wanted was to get to her locker as quickly and as safely as possible.

Bending her head down low Kelsi watched her books and stepped carefully, trying not to drop them. She couldn't even start to understand why you needed so many books on the first day of classes, it wasn't like you used them or anything. They were just all for show, to scare the students into thinking the classes would be horribly hard. Which they wouldn't be.

Sighing Kelsi walked a couple more steps before she accidentally bumped her left foot into the heel of her right foot. Tripping over herself Kelsi watched as the books spilled from her arms and hit the ground. "Great." Kelsi mumbled staring at the books. Lucky that it was lunch and no one else was in the halls, or else she would've really been screwed.

Scooping down Kelsi started to pick up the books one by one. "Hey, looks like you need help." She heard a voice and she glanced up. Troy Bolton. Kelsi felt her stomach flip around a couple of times and land hard in the bottom of her.

"Y-y-yeah." She stuttered out as she felt her face turn a light color of red. Kelsi couldn't believe that Troy would even be wanting to help her, he's hardly said three words to her the whole time they had known each other. And now Troy was on his hands and knees helping Kelsi Nelson pick up her books.

"Wow, a lot of books huh?" Troy asked stacking up the few books around him.

Kelsi nodded her head and smiled at him. "Um, yeah. It's ridulcus really." Kelsi mumbled picking up the books and holding them in her hands.

"Need me to walk you to yoru locker?" Troy asked as they stood up off the floor.

"Sure." Kelsi nodded her head and the pair started to walk in the direction of Kelsi's locker.

"I can't believe it's Senior year." Troy mentioned as they walked down the hall and Kelsi nodded her head and glanced at Troy.

"Yeah, I mean it's weird. Next year we're out of here." Kelsi added and Troy nodded his head.

"It doesn't feel like it. I always thought it'd feel special or something." Troy said and Kelsi noddedhe rhead, she felt that same way. She though Senior year would be exciting and fun and different. But it was the same and it didn't seem different.

"I know." The pair reached Kelsi locker and Kelsi quickly opened it. "Thanks for this Troy." She mumbled setting the books in her locker.

Troy nodded his head and handed Kelsi her books. "No problem. I mean, it was the least I could do." He added and Kelsi nodded her head as she shut her locker.

"It was nice of you." Kelsi told Troy and he smiled at her.

"Well I need to get back to my friends, they're waiting." Troy told Kelsi and she nodded her ehad.

"Okay." Kelsi watched as Troy pivoted on his heel and walked down the hall in the opposite direction. A smile was plastered on her face as KElsi walked down the hall back to her own group of friends. Thanks to the books she had her first real conversation with Troy Bolton. And it made her horrible day.


	31. Color

**Color**

Troy loved the color in Kelsi's cheeks when she was mad. He knew it sounded bad and it was a little wrong. But he loved to make her mad, just to see that color. It wasn't exactly bright red or light pink, it was the perfect blend of both of the colors. And she looked really cute wearing that color. "Why are you smiling?!" Kelsi asked shooting Troy a very angry and confused look.

Troy let out a small laugh as she flushed a different color of the perfect shade. "I'm not really." He stated, even though it was the biggest lie ever.

"Whatever Troy, you just laughed!" Kelsi yelled and Troy dug his hands further into the pockets of his jeans.

"Sorry Kels. Let's just put this behind us okay?" Troy asked referring to the little incident that lead to this fight and that very beautiful shade on Kelsi's cheeks. Troy had taken Kelsi's favorite cd and didn't tell her. Leading up the point where she didn't have it to listen to when she wanted, which was right that second. It actually wasn't on purpose but when Troy figured out what the missing cd was leading to he actually started to crave seeing that color on Kelsi's face.

"No! I mean, you just took it. And now I don't have it!" Kelsi let out sounding mad and then she crossed her arms over her chest.

Troy let out another laugh and walked over to Kelsi. "Come on babe. It's fine. I'll bring it to you tomorrow. And this will be fine." Troy mumbled propping his hands on Kelsi's shoulders.

Kelsi looked up at Troy and shook her head. "That music means something to me Troy." She mumbled back and Troy nodded his head. Some days Troy actually did forget how much music meant to Kelsi. When she wanted to listen to or make music she wanted to do it then, not the next night.

"I'm sorry." Troy tried again and Kelsi let out a small laugh.

"Fine. I'm sorry too." She told him and Troy nodded his head as he watched the color slowly drain from Kelsi's face. It was a disappointment to see it go away, but the best part after that color went away was the making up part.

Troy leaned down and kissed Kelsi on the lips and she smiled at him after he pulled away. There was a new color in Kelsi's face that did her just as much justice. Troy loved the girl no matter what color she wore.


	32. Do I Know You?

**Do I Know You?**

Troy marched into Kelsi room as she was sitting at her keyboard working on her new song, carrying a piece of paper and looking really happy with himself. "Here." He said tossing the paper into Kelsi's hands and walking over to her bed to sit down. Kelsi took the paper in her hands and looked it over, it was an A plus in Troy's worst subject, Biology.

"Wow, you aced." Kelsi mumbled taking in the bold, red mark on the top of his paper.

Troy nodded his head and smile broadly. "Yeah I did." Troy laughed and laid down on Kelsi's bed. "I can't believe it!" He let out stretching his arms up in the air above his head.

Kelsi laughed and tossed the paper over at him. "Do I know you?" She asked him taking in the scene before her. It wasn't away that Kelsi had ever known Troy to act. He was usually sweet and modest, but now he was being arrogant.

Troy sat back up in the bed and looked over at Kelsi. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked her a light tone in his voice.

Kelsi let out a laugh and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh I don't know. What happened to my sweet boyfriend? Who is this horribly arrogant person laying on my bed?" Kelsi asked trying her hardest not to laugh the whole way through her question.

Troy shook his head and smiled at her. "I'll get you for that later." He promised-or threatened, Kelsi couldn't tell.

"Maybe." Kelsi mumbled standing away from her keyboard and walking over to Troy.

"I will." He said again and Kelsi nodded her head.

"Yeah, okay." She replied.

Troy let out a small growl and hit Kelsi lightly on the leg. "Seriously do I know you? My boyfriend would never hit me." She stated rubbing the space on her leg in which Troy hit.

Troy laughed and laid back down on Kelsi's bed. "I'm just happy! I passed." He added more quietly.

Kelsi laughed and sat on the bed next Troy. "I'm proud." Kelsi mumbled and Troy sat up next to her a wide grin on his face.

"Thank you." He mumbled back and kissed Kelsi lightly on the lips. Then he jumped off the bed and started jumping for joy in the middle of Kelsi's room.

Kelsi laughed and covered here face with her hands. "Seriously! Do I know you?" She asked coming out of her hands, laughing as hard as she could.

Troy stopped jumping and nodded at Kelsi. "Of course you do Kels, I'm the guy who loves you." He stated and Kelsi stared at him, her eyes wide and her heart pounding fast.

"Yeah, I love you too." She stated and let out a laugh as Troy started jumping up and down again.


	33. Time

**Time**

"What's the time?" Kelsi asked sitting back up in Troy's bed and glancing at his alarm clock. She blinked as she tried to focus in on the red numbers, ten-forty. "Shoot! I'm forty minutes late." She mumbled and scooted away from Troy in the dark and stood on the floor.

Troy groaned and sat up in bed. "But we were just getting relaxed." Troy said referring to their late night sleep fest that they were throwing. Just Troy, Kelsi and the darkness. It was enough to leave Kelsi in a bundle of tingling feelings. But curfew called, and she was already going to get yelled at for being late.

Kelsi pulled on her jacket and tossed her bag strap over her shoulder. "Yeah, I know Troy. But I have to go. My parents are going to kill me." Kelsi predicted as she fixed her hair and adjusted her shirt on her. It was amazing how ruffled up she got just laying next to Troy and softly kissing him.

Troy nodded his head and laid back down onto his bed. "I know! I just hate it, we hardly see each other anymore. You're busy, I'm busy." Troy mumbled and Kelsi felt bad for the guy. It was true, they were both so wound up in their own little lives, they hardly even saw each other. Kelsi hated it, but she didn't know what else to do.

"I know." She agreed and racked her brain for ways they could see each other. "How about next Friday? I have nothing, we could spend the whole night together." She promised and Troy nodded his head.

"I think I'm free." He stated and sat up in the bed and looked at Kelsi. "But if I'm not I am now. No way am I passing up time with my girl." He promised and Kelsi let out a laugh. She really loved Troy, he was really good to her.

"Yeah okay. So it's a date?" Kelsi asked reassuring what she already knew.

Troy answered in a nod and Kelsi turned from him. "See you!" Troy called out as Kelsi left his room and shut the door behind her.

Smiling to herself Kelsi realized how great she felt. Btu she always did when she walked away from being iwht Troy, life was just better being with him. If only time didn't always get in the way. It seemed like that all the time. There wasn't enough time, there was too much time, it was the stupid time factor that put them at a distance from each other.

Kelsi exited the Bolton household and walked to her car. She quickly unlocked the door and slid in. Friday would change things though, Kelsi knew, they would get the time that they wanted. They would get the time that they had been craving from each other for months.

Kelsi started up her car and drove away from the Bolton house. She looked back at it in her review mirror and was grateful she went over her time tonight, or else there wouldn't have been time for next time.


	34. Sunshine

**Sunshine**

Troy glanced at Kelsi and knew she was his sunshine, horrible reference he knew, but that was what popped into his mind whenever he saw her. Pure sunshine. "What are you staring at?" Kelsi asked Troy as he sat in class staring at Kelsi.

"You." He mumbled leaning close to her desk, so no one could overhear the conversation.

Kelsi blushed a little and ducked her head. "Okay Bolton." She replied and Troy laughed, sometimes Kelsi's shyness was the best thing about her.

"You'r really amazing." Troy noted and Kelsi bobbed her head up and down in her seat.

"Yeah okay." Kelsi replied nad Troy laughed. He really liked her, she was so different from any other girl he'd ever been with or even hung around with. Troy just couldn't believe that it took him all the time that it did to find her.

"You realize you're my sunshine right?" Troy asked and Kelsi nodded her head.

"Of course." She answered her shyness wearing away.

Troy laughed as the bell rang and the rest of the kids filed into the class. Their teacher walked up in the center of the class and started the lecture, but Troy didn't even listen, all he could think about was Kelsi.

Troy's gaze fell onto Kelsi as she satin her own seat and listened to everything that the teacher was saying, the perfect scholar that was had always been. Troy felt his heart beat faster as he watched Kelsi brush a hair out of her eyes, Kelsi was the ray of hope and light in his life. He was really grateful for her, there wans't any other way that Troy could even imagine spending his Senior year of high school.

Kelsi was the limit and the sunshine. She was everything.


	35. Beach

**Beach**

Troy stared at the beach in the picture and imagined him and Kelsi there, burying their feet in the sand. The image in his head made a excitement bubble rise in his stomach. "Hey Kelsi!" Troy called out and Kelsi popped up behind him.

"Why are you yelling?" She asked carrying a couple pops in her hands.

Troy shrugged his shoulders and accepted the pop from Kelsi's fingers. "I thought you were still in the kitchen." Troy explain and he noticed Kelsi peer at the computer screen sitting in front of him.

"What are you looking at?" She asked while talking a sip of her cola.

"The beach we are going to during summer break." Troy answered and Kelsi let out a laugh.

"Yeah okay and where is this said beach?" Kelsi asked, her skeptisim popping in her voice.

"California. But I'll save money to drive there and we will go there." Troy promised and Kelsi laughed again.

"Okay Troy." Kelsi mumbled and walked away from Troy and his computer.

"What you don't think it's possible?" Troy asked standing up from his chair and tailing behind Kelsi.

Kelsi shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her pop. "I don't know. I mean, I just want to think about passing my classes and graduating before anything else. We do have forever to go to beaches in California. What's the rush?" KElsi asked plopping down on the couch in the Bolton's living room and peering at Troy.

Troy shrugged and drank some of his pop. "I don't know. I just imagined spending my last high school summer at a beach." Troy admitted and Kelsi let out a small laugh.

"High school summer?" She asked and Troy bashfully shook his head.

"You know what I mean." He sated and Kelsi nodded her head.

"Yeah I do." She replied and the couple sat in silence before Troy turned back to Kelsi and smield at her.

"Think about it okay?" HE asked and Kelsi nodded her head.

"Yeah I will." She promised and she leaned over and kissed Troy on the lips. "We'll go there. Just don't talk to me about it until we graduate. I have way to much on my plate." Kelsi finished and Troy wrapped her in a quick hug and then smiled at her.

"You're the best." Troy said and Kelsi nodded her head, bouncing her ponytail around her head.

"I know." She said and Troy let out a laugh, she really was.


End file.
